Is anime real?
by mangagirl18
Summary: When an evil digimon plots to take over not only their world, but also a world they never thought existed the Tamers must face love,hate,tragedy&death Tamers and Digidestined must unite, and fight for a better future. Main couple is Ryuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is my first fanfic, so please review. This first chapter takes place before the second

movie, but after the Cd Drama Story. ( The translated version of the cd drama can be read on

under digimon tamers.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I am a huge fan of it, so I wish I did own it, cause then I could make them

make another season of Digimon Tamers. Well any way, please enjoy, and read and review.

Anime Is Real?

Chapter 1: Begining

It was afternoon, the sun was shining warmly down through the trees. Rika Nonaka was walking down

the small path in Shinjuku park, and though on this beautifull day she should have been happy and

smiling, but she was'nt somthing was bothering her.

She passed by Guilmons old hideout, and sighed, as she desperately fought back the tears. In the end

she succeded, she was never one for showing emotions, and even though there was no one around, she

found it unacceptable for herself to give into them here, or anywhere else for that matter.

She slumped down under a tree, and closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain she felt.

After a while of laying there she suddenly heard footsteps, she tried to ignore them, not opening her

eyes. Then an oh to familier voice said. "Hey Wildcat, what's wrong?" "What are you doing here

Akiyama?" She said annoyed, trying to hide her sorrow. "I was taking a walk, when I saw you." He

said, while he looked down at her. "So what's wrong Pumpkin?" He asked again. She sat up, opening

her eyes, then glared up at him. "Don't call me that, and there's nothing wrong!" She snapped . Her

lavender eyes still glared at him. He looked into them, seeing through her. "Come on now Pumpkin, I

know there's something bothering you, tell me please. Do you miss Renamon?" She looked at him, no

longer glaring, but with soft eyes. He sat down infront of her looking her directly in the eyes, she

looked back, then she sighed. "Oh Ryo..." She paused. "What it Rika?" He asked softly. "I just, I, I

mean it's been almost a year since we sent those messages, and what if they never got them, what if

they don't even remember us. What if Renamon..." She could'nt finnish. He stroked her cheek, then

put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rika I'm sure they got it, and I know they remember us. Renamon could never forget you, no one

could." She looked at him, on one hand she wanted to ignore him, and push his hands of her shoulders,

but on another hand she felt comforted, and content with him there. "You really think so?" She finally

said. "I know so." He said seriusly. She looked into his gorgious blue eyes, feeling slightly better now.

Suddenly a beeping sound started, and they both reached for their cellphones. Rika looked at her

cellphone, there was a text message. "It's from Yamaki." She said.

"So's mine." He said. "Lets go." And with that they got up and started walking. The message had been

to come to Hypnos at once.

They arived at the big Hypnos building, as they went inside, Rika looked around to see the usual people

working, at their computers, desks, and machines. They went to the elevator, and pressed the button

that would take them to the top floor.

When they came to their destination floor, the doors opened, and they stepped out into a large hallway

filled with corridoors. There were several doors on each side, and it was probably easy to get lost if you

did'nt know the way. But they knew the place, like their own home, and they soon arrived at the right

door. They stepped in, and found Yamaki, and the other Tamers waiting for them.

The room was big, and full of computers, and other machines. It looked the same as it always did, but

then Rika noticed a big machine, at the end of the room, it had a big platform in the middle. What's

that?" She asked, and turned to Yamaki, to get an answer. "It's a portal to the digital world." He

answered, in his deep voice.

Rika's jaw almost dropped as she heard his answer, could it be true? She looked at him but his

sunglasses were covering his eyes, so there was no way of seeing if he was just playing her.

Before she could think of anything to say, Jeri shreeked with joy, Kazu said. "Dude!" And the other

Tamers were wispering to each other. Fainally Rika said. "Is this a joke?" "Do I strike you as the joking

type?" Yamaki asked seriusly. " No, not really." She admitted, her eyes windening when it sinked in

completely, they could go to the digital world.

She looked around at the other Tamers, then suddenly spotted Janyu Wong, Henrys father. He was

holding out what looked like a purple version of the Blue Cards they used to have. "This card will

make your digimon able to survive in the real world." He said. "Dad are you serius?" Henry asked in a

cautius voice. "I am very serius, this portal." He pointed to the big machine with the platform in the

middle. "Will take you to the digital world, where you can use the Purple Card on your digimon, and

make them able to come back with you."

"When can we go?" Rika asked slowly. "Now if you want." Mr Wong said. "Then lets go!" Takato said

looking as surpised and happy, as Rika felt. "How dwoes it work daddy?" Suzie asked in her usual

childish words. "Just step on to the platform, and we'll do the rest." Mr Wong, her father, said.

As soon as they were all on the platform, the machine started up, and they were surrounded by a bright

light. Rika braced herself for the hard fall, but it never came.

When the light around them disapeared they found them selves standing, firmley on the ground, in a

big dessert. There were large mountains surrounding the area, and Rika recognized the place as where

Takato planted his stupid flag, so long ago.

"Rika?" A small voice said. She looked down and saw a small, fluffy, yellow digimon with blue eyes, a

bushy tail, small legs and pointy ears. "Renamon!" Rika exclaimed. "Yes, it's me Rika, but I'm

Viximon now. Oh I missed you Rika." Viximon said. "Oh Renamon, ehm Viximon, I missed you too."

Rika said as she picked up her partner, and hugged her.

Soon everyone was reunited with their digimon, and now Takato sat feeding Guilmon (currently

Gigimon who was a small red thing with small legs and a tail) bread.

Ryo was patting Cyberdramon's in-training form Hopmon. A little guy who kinda looked like a purple

Parrana fish. Jeri was eating creampuffs with Calumon, who was gobbelling them up happyly. He had

no other evloution stages, so he was still the same little white guy with the big purple ears, still

Calumon. Ai, and Mako were talking to Impmons in-training form Yaamon, who was just a purple

head, with mischevious, green eyes. Kazu was jumping up and down with Kenta, while

Marineangemon (still the same pink seal like angel with a red heart on his chest) and Kapurimon

(Gardromon's in-training form, a small round fella with a bushy purple tail, and a helmet with two

spikes on.) looked at them smiling. Suzie was sqweezing the life out Cocomon, (Lopmons in-training

form, a small pink digimon that looked kinda like a jelly fish with horns.) and Henry was sitting on the

ground with Gummimon, (Terriermon's in-training form, he looked like Cocomon, except

he was green, and only had one horn.) on his lap, tears were in his eyes. "Momantai Henry, we're

together now." Gummymon said. (Momantai, his favorite word meaning, relax, dont worry.)

Rika looked at Viximon, then she put her down, "Here goes nothin." she muttered. She took the purple

card and swiped it through her digivice. "Digi modify!" She said. Viximon started glowing, "Viximon

digivolve to Renamon." and seconds later Viximon was replaced with the well known, tall, yellow fox

digimon, Renamon.

Rika threw the card to Takato, who swiped it through his digivice, "Digi modify!" and soon after the

good old red dinosaur Guilmon, stood in Gigimons place.

All the Tamers swiped the card through their digivices and soon, Terriermon, (The white and green

bunny like digmon) Lopmon, (Who looked exactley like Terriermon, except she was brown and pink.)

Gardromon, (The big, brown machine digimon.) Monodramon, who quickley digivolved further, to

Cyberdramon, (Who kinda looked like a batman, with big claws and blades, but of course a lot less

friendly.) and Impmon (A purple guy with an attitude.) all stood there.

Although Jeri was'nt Calumon's Tamer, they were the closest thing each other had to partners. Calumon

never had a Tamer, and Jeri did'n have a digimon since Leomon died. So they all decided, that she

should try swiping the card through her digivice, so that if it succeded, they could take Calumon with

them to the real world. "Digi modify!" Jeri swiped the card and poited the digivice, at Calumon, who

started glowing, now they were all set to go back to the real world.

Wanna be the biggest dreamer, zensokuryoku de. Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero.

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da, zutto shukidai wasureta. Sore wa hitotsu no nazo, nazo,

nazo , boku wa dare nan darau.

Surdaidingu shite surimuketa hiza, itakutatte ne . Sugu tachiagaranakya chansu wa

nigete yuku wakateru sa. Big and bigger, biggest dreamer yume miro kotto ga, subete

hajimari sore ga katae daro. Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo, subetero asu wo

tsuranuite.

The song is called The biggest dreamer, and is sung by Wada Koji, it can be heard on 


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday madness

Hey there, this is the second chapter of "Is Anime Real?" The song used in the last chapter, is

the original Japanese opening for digimon tamers. It's called The Biggest Dreamer, and is

performed by Wada Koji. It can be heard on youtube under digimon tamers op. Well on with the

story please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the majority of the plot. So duh, I don't own Digimon.

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 2: Birthday madness.

3 Years Later.

It was a sunny afternoon, afternoon an Rika was walking down the street cursing her surroundings.

She was in a bad mood, some idiot drunk had come a bit to close to her letting shit out about, what

a nice ass she had, to name one thing. She had punched him in the face, and he had let her be, after

that. But the experience had still pissed her off, and that was pretty clear, anyone who got to near

recived an evil glare, so people were hurrying out of the way, they didn't want to take any

chances.

But the thing that really bothered her was the fact, that today was her fourteenth birthday, and no

one had even mentioned it. She turned down the path that led to her, old Japanese style, house. The

garden was beautiful, but even that couldn't cheer her up. She opened the door, it looked like no

one was home. She went into the empty hallway, and took off her shoes. Then she continued to the

living room, it was dark. But before she could do it, the light suddenly turned on, and there was a

loud "SURPRISE!" and she saw all the Tamers and her family standing there, they hadn't forgotten

after all. She felt tears pressing, but forced them back, she wouldn't let her emotions get the better

of her. She saw Jeri let go of Takato's hand, and come over to her. "Happy birthday Rika, sorry we

didn't say anything, but it was a surprise. I hope you didn't think we forgot." Jeri said worried. "Of

course not." Rika smiled. The crapy feeling from earlier was completely gone. She was with the

people she cared about now, and they were all here for her.

After everyone had wished her all the best, Takato sugested that she openened her presents.

"Yeah, yeah presents, oh what fun!" Calumon exclaimed. And soon after he had jumped from Jeri's

arms to Rika's head. "Okay Calumon." Rika laughed. She followed the others to the table where the

presents were. "Open mine first!" Jeri said eagerly. And soon Rika was buisy opening the heap of

presents that lay before her. From Jeri she got a pack of digimon cards, and a red nail polish. And

though Rika knew, that she would never never use it, she thanked Jeri, and then opened the pack of

cards, wich turned out to be quite good, for the most part. She hugged Jeri, then turned to Takato's

present. It contained two more packs of cards, and she thanked Takato. Kazu and Kenta had gotten

her a dark blue schoolbag, Henry and Suzie gave her a box of chocolates, and some digimon cards,

and Ai and Mako had gotten her a Renamon teddy bear. Alice suddenly got up off Henry's lap, (the

two were dating, and had no problems showing it.) and came over to Rika with a parcel wrapped in

red paper. "Sorry, I forgot to put it on the table." She muttered. Rika opened it, to find a black silk

shirt, it was incredible to touch. Rika smiled at the fact that it was black. (Black was Alice's

favorite colour, she never wore anything but it.) "Thank's Alice." Rika said smiling. Now there

was only one small present left on the table. She looked over at Ryo who smiled at her, "Go ahead

pumpkin." She rolled her eyes at the nickname, then turned to the present. She unwrapped it slowly,

inside was a little box. She opened it and gasped at what she saw. It was a gold necklace

locket, and the words "Digimon Queen" were on it. The i was dotted with a small diamond. Inside

was a picture of her and Renamon. "Ryo, I…" She started. "I, it's beautifull." She looked at him,

then blushed slightly, hoping no one noticed. "Glad you like it Wildcat." He said smiling. "Oh it's

gorgeous!" Jeri shrieked. " Let me put it on you." And without further delay, Jeri grabbed the

necklace, and put it around Rika's neck. "It really suits you." Jeri said, and everyone had to agree.

"Everyone, cake's ready." Rumiko (Rika's mom) called from the kitchen. They all went there, and

had a seat, at the table. Rika looked around, everyone was there except. "Renamon." She called.

Renamon appeared beside her. "Yes Rika?" She said. "Uhm, cake's ready." Rika muttered, glad

that her digimon was there with her. Soon they were all digging into the delicious chockolate cake

Callumon was singing about how yummy it was, and Impmon and Terriermon were having a

contest, to see who could eat most. Lopmon was shaking her head at it. Guilmon was trying to

tell Monodramon, about the miracle of bread, but Monodramon was far to buisy playing with a

balloon, to really pay attention.

Later on, Kazu and Kenta had put on some music, and everyone was singing and dancing.

Everyone except Rika, she hated singing, and had done since her father left. She sat on a bench in

the garden, feeling the night breeze tug at her ponytailed red hair She was staring at the sky, when

she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Wildcat, mind if I join you?" She didn't answer. Just

pretended not to notice him, as he sat down next to her. "What do you want Ryo?" She asked

coldly. "I want you to come join us. After all it's your party, right pumpkin." He looked at her.

"What's wrong Rika?" She finally looked at him. "Nothing's wrong, I just hate singing, that's all."

"Hate singing? But you have such a beautiful voice. Why…" "I just do okay." She snapped. Trying

to pull away from him, but he grabbed her arm, gently, and slided closer. "Come on Rika tell me."

He said, as he turned her face towards him, and looked her in the eyes. "I… I, I haven't sung since

the day my dad left, I. I hate singing, I hate him." A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she

stopped the rest from coming. Ryo wiped it away with one hand that, and slipped the other in to

hers "I'm sorry, I never knew. Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently. For the first time their eyes

suddenly really met, her lavender with his blue. As she stared into them, she felt comforted, and it

was hard to believe that before the D-Reaper, she had hated him with every bone in her body. Now

she found, that she was fond of him, he saw her in a way others didn't. She could see the worry in

his eyes, and yet they were showing hints of another feeling, one she couldn't quite make out. She

sighed, and smiled at him. His mere presence had made her feel better. "Are you okay now?" He

asked. She nodded. "Mm, yeah I'm okay." "Rika, uhm, there's something I've always wanted to

ask you." He said as he still stared into her eyes. "And what's that hot shot?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I…" And then to her surprise he put his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him, and

pressed his lips against hers. She stiffened at first, but then to his pure joy, she put her arms around

his neck, and returned the kiss.

When they at last separated, her face was pink, and then turned slightly red, when she realized

what they had done. "Ryo I…." "Will you be mine?" He asked before she could finish. "I, things

would be so, so different." She stammered. "So what, I want them to be, don't you?" He asked

softly. "I, yes I do." She said, leaning over to kiss him. And with that they were a couple.


	3. Chapter 3 Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Digimon and original characters, belong to their original Japanese creators.

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 3: New enemies.

The next morning, Rika woke up in a great mood, the look on Kazu and Kenta's faces, when they found out, that Ryo was with Rika, was priceless. Rika smirked at the memory. Jeri had walked out, and caught them kissing, and had joyfully announced to everyone who the newest couple was, before anyone could stop her. And though Rika had been a bit embarrassed at first, she was glad that the news was out now.

She quickly got dressed, and then headed to the kitchen, where her grandmother, Seiko, was making pancakes. "Morning grandma." Rika said sniffing the sweet scent of the pancakes. "Good morning dear, you're in a good mood today, is anything special up?" "No, I'm just going to Ryo's today." "Ah I see." Seiko said smiling. "Well in that case it won't bother you to much that your mother has work today?" "Hey if she wants to work on a Saturday, then that's her choice. As long as she doesn't stick me in a dress, I don't care what she does." Rika said, glad that her mother was no longer pushing her as much to become a model like her.

"Well I have go now." Rika said, after finishing her pancakes. "Okay, see you later." Seiko called back. And with that Rika left the house, and started towards the train station. It wasn't a long way away. Only 10 min. by foot. And since the weather was good, she decided to walk. She took a shortcut through the park, the trees and plants were looking beautiful. She smiled, and continued down the sunny path.

Eventually she reached the train station, and before long, she was on the train, and the people on the station were soon nothing but a blur.

After 5 minutes, the train reached her stop, and she got off, and walked towards Ryo's house.

It wasn't that far away, and she was soon standing in front of a big two story house, there was a small garden too, and there were birds chirping in the trees.

She knocked on the door, and soon stood face to face with Ryo's dad. "Come on in Rika, Ryo's waiting for you." He said. "Thanks Mr. Akiyama." She said and walked into a fairly sized hallway, she turned the corner and walked into Ryo's room, he was sitting on the bed looking through his digimon cards. He looked up when Rika walked in, a smile crossing his face. "Hey Wildcat, you're right on time." She walked over, and sat down next to him.

Meanwhile at Takato's house, Guilmon and Calumon, were stuffing themselves with bread, and creampuffs while Takato and Jeri were in the living room watching "Ice Age" and Jeri was laughing her head off. Takato on the other hand was much more focused on her hand on his. (even though they were dating he still felt bubbly, whenever they even just touched.) "Gosh I'm lucky." He thought smiling. The couch was soft under them, it was the most perfect spot he could ever imagine being in.

Rika was lying next to Ryo on the soft bed, they were talking about the digimon card game championships. "I'm gonna beat you this time." Rika said smiling, as she looked around the room, there was a brown desk in the corner of the room, and shelves here and there filled with movies, and books. In the other end of the room was a cupboard. Everything was lit up slightly, by sun rays coming in through a large window. "Maybe, but don't count on it being easy, I plan on giving it my all." He said smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Just then, there was a beeping sound, it came from their D-Arcs. "There's a digimon nearby." Rika said, as she looked at her D-Ark. "Let's go." Ryo said as they both headed for the door. "Renamon!" Rika called. Renamon materialized before her. "Come on Monodramon." Ryo said waking up the sleeping digimon on the floor.

They reached an area covered in fog, it was a digital field. The fog slowly disappeared, and revealed a large black skeleton, with black wings, and red ribs and arms. He was holding a long black and red staff, with a red grim reaper blade in the bottom end, and a yellow orb, held on by what kinda looked like red claws, on top. He was standing in a small playground. The digimon looked at them with an evil look in his black eyes. Rika pointed her D-Ark at him. "Skullsatamon, ultimate, special attacks Bone blaster and Skull hammer. He laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at you dead freak." Rika said annoyed. He looked at her. "I heard that some humans would try to oppose me, but that it would be pathetic children, ha, that's just to easy." He laughed again. "Grr, We'll just see how "easy" it'll be. " Rika said angrily. She grabbed a card, and swiped it through her D-Arc, Ryo did the same. "Digi modify, matrix digivoloution activate!" They said in unison. Renamon, and Monodramon started glowing. "Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon. Kyubimon matrix digivolve to Taomon." "Monodramon matrix digivolve to Cyberdramon, grr." "Go get him Taomon." Rika said. "You to Cyberdramon." Ryo told his partner. They dashed forward "Thousand spells." Taomon attacked, but Skullsatamon ducked, and the attack blew up a nearby swing. "Now it's my turn, Bone blaster." He held out his staff, and suddenly lightning burst from it and it hit Taomon dead on. She winced in pain, but the attack only did so much, she was still fit to fight. "Desolation claw." Cyberdramon attacked hitting the enemy, who screamed in pain, and anger. "Talisman of light." Taomon attacked, this hitting Skullsatamon dead on. His data started to scramble, "Desolation claw!" Cyberdramon attacked, making the enemy digimon burst into data, Cyberdramon sucked it in.

Please review, I won't post again until I get at least one review. I'd like to the the the only two people who have reviewed so far. Thanks, your reviews are what make me continue. Now come on people if you like it, please review, it would mean alot. I'll try to post again soon. Anyway have a nice weekend, it's friday tomorow where I am anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 Evil Shows His Face

Hey it's been a while, but I've finally decided to update this story. Hope you guys appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

------

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 4. Evil Shows His Face.

Rika was sitting on a swing in the park, Ryo was on the swing next to her. Takato was sitting on a bench not far away, with Jeri on his lap. Henry and Alice were standing beside Takato and Jeri, and Suzy, Ai and Mako were with Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon, and Calumon under a tree, not far away. Monodramon was curled up under another tree, and Guardromon was sitting in the centre of everyone with Kazu, and Kenta on his shoulders. Renamon was sitting in the tree above Monodramon, and Impmon was in the same tree but on another branch.

Rika and Ryo had called for a meeting, after what happened with Skullsatamon, and so here they all were, the day after it happened. "So Skullsatamon attacked you guys?" Henry half stated half asked. "Yeah, and he wasn't weak either, we managed to beat him, but what if more like him appear?" Ryo said. "Then we kick their ass and send them to hell." Rika stated calmly. "You do have a way with words, don't you pumpkin." Ryo said. Rika gave him a look, then sighed. "Well we'll just have to be ready for them, won't we, we'll stock up on cards, and practice our techniques. "That does sound like a plan." Henry said. "Okay if that's that I've gotta get going, Jeri and I are eating with her parents, so we can't be late." Takato said squeezing Jeri's hand.

After everyone had left, Ryo and Rika were still at the park. The sky was cloudless, and a perfect blue. The sun warmed them as they walked slowly, heading to Ryo's house.

"We're here." Ryo said, kicking off his shoes. "Way to state the obvious, Hero Boy." Rika smirked. Ryo gave her a hurt look. "Ouch, don't hurt my feelings Wildcat." Ryo said, giving her a mock pout. Rika stuck her tongue out, then smiled playfully. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize my little Ryo was so sensitive." He gave her an evil look. "Well now you know, and I guess you'll have to make me feel all better." "Oh, and how do you propose I do that?" Rika asked smiling. "Oh I don't know, like this?" Ryo said, pressing his lips against hers, she returned the gesture.

They somehow made it to Ryo's room, and were now on his bed, mouths locked together. Any thoughts of evil digimon were washed away.

------------

Somewhere, in a dark part of the Digital World, a pair of yellow eyes with red pupils, peered through the darkness. "So Skullsatamon has failed me, well never mind, I shall have this world and all others, by force if I must." The owner of the eyes said. "Awake Devimon. Awake Mallomyotismon. Awake IceDevimon." He said in his evil, old voice. "This should do for now, no pesky humans or their pathetic Digimon will stand in my way.

------------

Ok, that's it for now, please review, the next chapter will have a lot more action. By the way I upped my profile a bit.

Ja ne. See ya. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Special thanks to ShadowFoxFolk, and All Hail Princess B.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, I'm back from my vacation, in both Florida and Spain. So now I decided to write yet another chapter of Is Anime Real?´, and this will be a bit different from the others, as it not only takes place with the Tamers. I apologize for the long wait, but as I said, I've been away. Also I'm gonna make this chap extra long, so it'll be totally worth wait. Also to all my readers, please tell me who your fav digimon are, no special reason, I'm just curious. In case you don't already know, mine's Terriermon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 5: Destined Tamer.

-------------

"All right, is everyone here?" Davis a boy, with brown messy hair and goggles, asked the people around him, as he scanned over them with his eyes. "Everyone, except Mimi, Michael, and Willis. But they should be here any minute." Kari a girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and who wore a necklace with a golden cat a on it, said. "Okay then, guys the reunion will begin soon." "Yay, then we can eat." Veemon Davis' partner digimon said. Davis slapped his forehead.

Also there was TK, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was Kari's boyfriend. Ken a boy with black hair, and blue eyes. Yolei a girl with purple hair and brown eyes, she was Ken's girlfriend. Cody, the youngest of the group, he was a boy with slightly long brown hair, and green eyes. Their respective digimon were Pattamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. Kari's digimon was Gatomon.

There were also older Digidestined (that's what people with digimon are called in this world.) with them, they were: Tai, a guy with brown hair and brown eyes, he was Kari's older brother. Matt, a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was TK's older brother. Sora, a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, she was Matt's girlfriend. Joe a guy with black hair, and grey eyes. (Joe got contacts, and doesn't wear glasses.) Izzy a boy with combed back, brown hair and brown eyes. June, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, she was Davis' older sister. Their respective digimon were Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Gazimon.

"There they are!" Yolei shouted, pointing to the sky. They all looked up, and saw a large digimon flying towards them. The digimon was Kaninumon, he was in an upright position. He had long brown bunny like ears, and a dog like face. His body was blue, and he had pink and green stripes on his back and arms. His feet were rockets, which allowed him to fly. On Kaninumon's shoulders, were Mimi a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes, Michael a guy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and Willis a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. In Mimi's arms was her digimon Palmon, and in Michael's arms was Betamon, his digimon.

Kaninumon landed, and led Mimi, Michael, Willis, Palmon and Betamon climb down. Then he de-digivolved into Terriermon and Lopmon.

Tai stood up, and looked at the gathered Digidestined. "All right everyone, today it's three years since we defeated Malomyotismon, today, WE CELEBRATE." Tai shouted the last part with great enthusiasm, and everyone cheered. "Now lets eat." Agumon declared.

They all sat down on the large blanket, spread out on the grass in a very beautiful park.

A few hours later, everyone was still at the park, talking and having fun, completely unaware of the danger that lurked not far away.

"Now, now I will have my revenge." Malomyotismon snarled. He was in a tall tree nearby. "Wait just one minute, I want to see if Digimon without Tamers can put up much of a fight. If they can, that means their data will be all the sweeter." IceDevimon said. "Data, Tamers, what are you on about, you weakling? Get out of my way." Malomyotismon snapped. IceDevimon laughed. "What is so funny?" Malomyotismon growled. "Weakling? Says a Digimon who doesn't even know how to load data." IceDevimon said coldly. Malomyotismon was about to say something, but never got the chance, as his data got sucked by IceDevimon. "Now who's weak?" IceDevimon grinned. He chuckled evilly, now he was hungry for more data.

"I've got it, it's mine." Pattamon shouted, trying to grab the ball that was soaring towards him. "I got i…." Pattamon suddenly screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. "Pattamon!" TK shouted, running towards his friend. "Don't bother boy, this digimon's data is mine." IceDevimon was hovering above the Digidestined, and digimon, grinning widely. "You, who are you?" Kari shouted angrily. "I am the one who is gonna load all of your digimon's data. Now get out of my way, or I might loose my temper." As he headed for Pattamon, Davis shouted "Digi Armour Energize." "Veemon Armour Digivolve to Raidramon, The Storm Of Friendship."

Raidramon lunged at IceDevimon, who quickly sidestepped him. "Frozen Claw." IceDevimon shouted, slashing Raidramon with his sharp claws. Raidramon quickly de-digivolved all the way down to Chibomon. Davis' eyes widened in horror. Soon MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lillymon, Seadramon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon were on him, but they didn't do much damage, and soon they were all back to their rookie forms. "There has to be a way to beat him." Tai exclaimed. IceDevimon was getting closer to the humans. With that the remaining Digidestined summoned their digimon's ultimate level, Imperialdramon, Silphymon, Kaninumon, and Ankylomon (who couldn't DNA Digivolve, without Pattamon.) lunged at IceDevimon. Now it seemed as if they might stand a chance.

"Evil Wing!" IceDevimon shouted, releasing a deadly attack, which caused Ankylomon, Silphymon, and Kaninumon to de-digivolve back to in-training form. Now only Imperialdramon was left to fight, and he was running out of strength. But IceDevimon was getting weaker, and he knew it. He cursed in his mind.

Suddenly a bright light blinded everyone, and when it was gone, so was IceDevimon. In his place there stood. "Leomon!" TK exclaimed. How did you get here, and how did you defeat that evil digimon?" Yolei asked. "If you mean IceDevimon, I must say I've beat tougher digimon than that. But now that I've helped you, maybe you could help me? I need to find my Tame her name is Jeri." Leomon said. "Um excuse me, but what's a Tamer?" Kari asked.

-------

Ok that's it for now, please review. I'll try to update soon. Special thanks to Takarifreak.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back, with another episode´ of "Is Anime Real?" Special thanks to all the people who reviwed. I really apreciate it.

----

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..

----

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 6: Destined Tamer Part 2

--------

_Digimon Adventure World , Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan._

"Um excuse me, but what's a Tamer?" Kari asked. Leomon gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, "What's a Tamer?" you're one yourself are you not." Kari looked at TK, he looked just as confused as she was, then at Leomon. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a Tamer, I don't even know what it is." "That is your digimon is it not?" Leomon asked pointing at Gatomon. "Um, yes, but…." Kari started. "Then you must be a Tamer." Leomon stated. "Uh no, I'm a Digidestined, we all are." Kari said. "Digi… Destined?" Now Leomon looked confused. "Yes." Kari said. "This is all mighty fine, but we still don't know what a Tamer is." Davis said impatiently. Leomon, who still looked a bit confused, spoke. "A Tamer is a human who is partnered to a Digimon and gives them extra power, and the ability to Digivolve without loading data." "Okay, I'm with you on the first part, but what do you mean by loading data?" Gatomon asked. Leomon looked at her, astonished that a digimon knew nothing of loading data. She must have been crated in the real world´ he thought to himself.

"Don't you know that digimon load each others data to get stronger?" Leomon asked. "How do you load data?" Veemon asked. Leomon sighed, this was getting a bit frustrating. "A digimon kills his opponent, then loads his data into his own body, thus gaining the other digimon's strength." A mumbling went through the crowd. "That's awful, how could any digimon do such a thing?" Cody exclaimed, anger evident in his face.

Leomon sighed, he had to find Jeri, he had no time to be explaining what should be simple knowledge. "Look, I don't have time or this, if you know where Jeri is, tell. If not, I must go." Tai said. "Look we don't know any Jeri, but…." Leomon shook his head, then suddenly, ran off jumped onto a roof, and disappeared from sight. Everyone was silent, for a moment, then they all started discussing what had happened.

----------

_Digimon Tamers World, Shinjuku Park, Tokyo, Japan._

Takato and Jeri were at the park, with Guilmon and Calumon. Takato and Jeri sat under a lush green tree, and Jeri had her head on Takato's shoulder. The two digimon were playing hide and seek, and Calumon was hiding. Guilmon looked trough the bushes and trees, having no results. "Calumon, could you give me a hint? I'm stuck." There was no reply. "Aw come on Calumon, it's hard, please." There was still no reply. Calumon wasn't usually like this, and Guilmon was now getting a little worried. "Calumon you can come out now, I give up." When still nothing happened, Guilmon went over to his Tamer. "Takato, I can't find Calumon, I think something might have happened to him." "Don't worry boy, I'm sure he's fine." Takato said. "Calumon are you there?" He called. No answer. "Calumon are you ok?" Jeri called. Takato I think Guilmon's right something must have happened to Calumon." She said tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll get the other Tamers, and start searching for him right away." Takato reassured her. "We'll find him, don't worry." We have to.´ He added mentally.

---------

_Somewhere between worlds._

Calumon was in a small cage, being taken through some strange dimension by Demidevimon. "Let me out of here you meanie, what have I ever done to you." Calumon shouted. "Not a chance you little cry-baby. My master needs you, and I wont disappoint him." Demidevimon said. "Who's your master?" Calumon asked curious, and afraid at the same time. "Ha wouldn't you like to know, you'll find out soon enough, until then, just keep your mouth shut." Demidevimon replied. Calumon's were retracted into his head, and he watched miserably, as Demidevimon slowly lead him to something, that was definitely not good.

They entered what Calumon recognized as the digital world. Suddenly a loud roar made Demidevimon stop. It was a Tyrranomon, what do you want?" Demidevimon said in an arrogant tone. "Your data." Tyrranomon snarled. "My what? Get lost." Demidevimon snapped. Tyrranomon fired a fireball at him, and soon the two digimon were fighting each other. Calumon's cage was broken open, when falling to the ground after Demidevimon dropped it. Calumon got out and started flying away. Then just as Tyrranomon loaded Demidevimon's data, Calumon got sucked up by a green data stream.

------

Ok that's it for this time hopefully you all liked it. Next time there should be some Ryuki, and the chap will be longer, so it might take a while. But it shouldn't take more than a week tops. Until then Momantai, and maybe read The Digimon Murderer, by ShadowFoxFolk, and There For You, by C.Queen. They're both Ryukis, and very good. Also check out the stories by The Digital Gate.


	7. Chap 7 Calumon where are you?

Disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot.

----

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 7: Calumon, Where Are You?

------

_Digimon Tamers World, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. _

Rika's head was resting on Ryo's chest, she was asleep, and had been for some time. Ryo watched her, as her chest moved slowly up and down, in the rhythm of her breathing. He stroked her hair, and then started releasing it from its usual spiky ponytail. The hair fell down to her shoulders, making her look more beautiful than ever, in Ryo's eyes, she was truly a queen. No more than that, she was a goddess. He kissed her cheek, making her stir, then after a few seconds, she woke up. "Ryo?" She looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes. "What?" She demanded. "You're beautiful." Ryo said softly. A blush crept over Rika's cheeks. "Shut up Akiyama." She said in a small voice. "I mean it Rika." He said softly. Rika opened her mouth to say something, but he caught it with his own, making her silent, as they both enjoyed the kiss.

10 minutes later the phone rang, Mr Akiyama answered it. "Hello? Takato? Yes they're here. Wait a second I'll get them.

There was a knock at the door to Ryo's room, this caused the couple to stop making out, just in time as Mr Akiyama came in. "Takato's on the phone for you two." He said, as he handed them the cordless phone. "This better be important." Rika grumbled. Ryo put the phone on speakers, and said. "Hey Takato, what's up?" "Ryo, is Rika there too?" Takato asked. "Yeah she's here." "Guys you need to come to Hypnos quick, Calumon's missing!" Rika and Ryo's eyes widened. "Alright Goggle-Head, we'll be there as soon as possible." Rika said, hanging up the phone, as she and Ryo stormed out, heading for Hypnos.

----

_Digimon Adventure World, Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan._

"Woahhhh." Calumon screamed as the data stream carried him away. Then suddenly, it stopped, and he found himself in the middle of a park. "Huh, a park, yay, I'm back, Jeri, Guilmon, Takato, where are you?!" He yelled. There was no answer. "Huh, that's strange, oh well I guess I'll just have to find them then." He flew off, searching for his friends.

After a while of flying he suddenly came across what looked like. "Takato, hey I'm back." He flew down towards the boy, then as he got closer, he stopped. "Hey, you're not Takato, but then why are you wearing goggles?"

-----

_Digimon Tamers World. Hypnos, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan._

The Tamers were all gathered in Hypnos' main office, waiting for any information the staff could give them on Calumon's whereabouts. Reilly turned to face them. (As she did, they could see that her stomach was fairly large now, she was after all 6 months pregnant with Yamaki's child.) She looked at them seriously. "We've detected Calumon's data, but the thing is, it's not in the digital world or here on earth. We can't get an exact reading, but it looks as if he's in another world all together." Takato stared at her, In another world? But how, wait…´ "Maybe the sovereign know." He said out loud. "Hey you might be right." Henry said. "Then lets go to the Digital World, and ask." Jeri stated. "Open the portal Tally." Rika demanded. "Ok here it goes." Tally said, activating the portal to the Digital world. All the Tamers including Alice stepped in and soon entered the Digital World.

-----

_Digimon Adventure World. Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan._

"Hey you're not Takato, but you're wearing goggles, I thought it was only Takato who had goggles." Calumon looked at the boy before him, clearly confused.

"Hey who are you? And who's Takato is he your partner?" Davis asked the small Digimon before him. "Me? I'm Calumon, and Takato's Guilmon's Tamer not mine." Calumon answered cheerfully. "Excuse me, did you say Tamer?" Kari asked. "Yes, I did say Tamer. Why, aren't you a Tamer to, those are your digimon aren't they?" Calumon asked. "Uhm, yes they are, but we're Digidestined." Kari said. Calumon's ears retracted into his head, as he considered this new word. "Digi….. Destined? " He asked. "Hmm doesn't ring any bells."

The Digidestined all looked at Calumon, who looked back, wondering who exactly this odd digimon was. Then suddenly Calumon said. "Well I've gotta go find Jeri and Takato, see you." He flew off heading away from the Digidestined. "Wait." Yolei called. "Did you say Jeri?"

------

_Digimon Tamers World. Digital World. _

The Tamers were walking through a forest, heading towards Azulongmon's palace. Jeri wasn't taking Calumon's disappearance very well, and although she tried to act like nothing was wrong, it was clear that she was sad. "Don't worry Jeri, you'll see we'll find him, and bring him home in no time." Suzy said comfortingly. Jeri sniffed, and nodded. "Thanks Suzy, I… I know we will." She said in a small voice. Takato gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she held on to his hand tightly. Ai and Mako walked behind Takato and Jeri, with Impmon. Henry and Alice were walking in front of Takato and Jeri, and in front of them were Rika and Ryo. Suzy, Terriermon and Lopmon were next to Jeri, and Renamon and Cyberdramon were walking slowly behind the group. Guilmon was on Takato's other side.

They had been walking for another half an hour, when a large green data stream. As they were about to head around it, it sped up, and soon sucked up the Tamers, and digimon, before any of them even had a chance to escape. "Great, not again." Rika groaned.

-----

Ok that's it for now, I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks to all my reviewers. I'll try to post the next chap soon, it'll take two weeks at most.

Ja neh.


	8. Chapter 8 What's going on?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

------

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 8: What's Going On?

------

_Digimon Adventure World. Odaiba Park, Tokyo Japan._

"This is just great, stupid Data Stream. Dammit and just when we were almost at the sovereign to." Rika growled, as the data stream carried them off to who knew where.

After being in the green haze, that was the Data Stream, for what seemed like hours, it finally disappeared around them. They all screamed as they plunged to the ground, from quite a high distance, landing on what felt like grass with a loud thud. Getting up slowly, Rika winced slightly as pain jolted through her arm. She looked at it, to see that it had a large cut, which was bleeding quite a bit. She felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw Ryo, who had a few small bruises but nothing major. "Are you okay Wildcat?" He asked, as he offered her his hand. "I'm fine thanks, what about the others?" Rika asked, as she looked around.

They were surrounded by grass and tall trees, it almost looked like a park. A bit off to the left, Rika saw Takato, Jeri, Guilmon and Guardromon try to wake up Kazu. To the right, Rika saw Alice, Henry and Terriermon looking at the scene not far from them, Alice was trying to suppress a laugh. Kenta and MarineAngemon were sitting on a bench, and not far from them were Impmon, Lopmon, Suzy, Ai and Mako who where apparently discussing something.

Rika suddenly realized that she hadn't seen her partner anywhere. "Renamon." She called, and the yellow fox appeared before her. "Rika, it's good to see you awake, Cyberdramon and I were just checking out the area, and we fond something strange." Renamon said. "What?" Rika asked, wondering what they might have found. "A city, with people, I think…we're in the human world." Renamon answered.

"What?" Rika said, her eyes widening slightly. "If that's true, then we better call Yamaki." Rika said, pulling out her cellphone. She dialled the Hypnos number, and after a few rings. "Mel's pizza how might I help you?" A female voice said. "What, what the…" Rika checked her cell, it was definitely the right number, so what the hell was going on?" "Hello, hello?" The voice said. Rika pulled the phone to her ear. "Is Yamaki there?" "I'm sorry who? Listen if you're not gonna order, then don't call, I've got a job to do." The female voice said. Rika hung up, as she felt a slight anger enter her. As if he'd sensed it, Ryo wrapped his arms around her waist, then asked. "What happened?" Rika growled. "Some woman answered the phone, said it was a pizza place. And before you even ask, yes I'm sure it was the right number." "Strange." Ryo said.

Takato, having finally succeeded in waking up Kazu, walked up to them. "I say we go check out this city, that Renamon's talking about. Maybe we can get some information, on where we are." Takato said. And when the rest agreed, they all headed off to the city.

Before they reached the gate out of the park, they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Hi guys, I finally found you!" Calumon shouted as he flew into Jeri's arms. She hugged him tightly, and when the surprise effect had worn off Henry said. "How did you get here Calumon, we've been worried about you, and while we're at it do you know where we are?" Calumon cocked his head to the side. "I was kidnapped by this mean digimon. But he was deleted by this big dinosaur digimon, and I managed to escape, but then I was picked up by a Data Stream. I don't know where here is, but I do know that there are lots of humans, and that a lot of them have digimon. There was this one boy who kinda looked like Takato, he had this blue digimon for a partner." "You're kidding." Takato said. "A boy who looked like me, and who had a digimon?" "Well not exactly like you, but he was wearing goggles." Calumon said.

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that there are other Tamers besides us?" Rika asked raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh." Calumon nodded.

Just then a voice called out. "Hey you there, wait." A brown bird digimon called from above them. Next to him was a pink bird digimon. They stopped, as they saw the group of humans and digimon with the small white, and purple digimon they had followed.

Ai eyed the digimon. "Hawkmon and Biyomon!" She exclaimed. "Hey, you're right." Suzy said.

The two digimon landed in front of the Tamers, looking at them with confused looks. "Who are you, I don't recall seeing any of you around before and I know practically every Digidestined in Japan." Hawkmon said. "What do you mean Digidestined? Why are you quoting some show that went off air years ago?" Terriermon asked sceptically. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Hawkmon said. "We were looking for you, what was your name, Calumon." Biyomon said. "Why were you looking for Calumon?" Jeri asked. "Because he was saying something about a girl named Jeri, and something called Tamers." Hawkmon replied.

"You're kidding me right, ya don't know what a Tamer is, sheesh what kinda rock did you crawl out from unda?" Impmon said, greatly amused by what seemed to be two very ignorant Digimon.

"Well if you're so smart, then tell us what, and who the Tamers are?" Biyomon said. "We're Tamers, and these are our Digimon." Mako said, looking as amused as his digimon.

"Wait, you're Tamers?" Hawkmon said, the Tamers all nodded. "Then are any of you by any of you by any chance Jeri?" Biyomon asked. "Yeah, I am, why?" Jeri asked. "You better come with us, I think our partners might want to meet you." Biyomon said.

Rika was about to object, but Ryo put a hand on her shoulder. "We should check this out." He whispered. She nodded. "Okay then lets go." Rika said, and they quickly set off.

This better be good.´ Rika thought, as she walked along, her hand in Ryo's. He squeezed it gently, and she returned the gesture.

------

Okay that's it for now, sorry it was so short, but I wanted you guys to have something to read sooner rather than later. I'll try to post again soon, and next time it will hopefully be longer.

Please review, cause I love to hear from you. Thanks a mill, to the people who have already reviewed. Meanwhile while you're waiting, try reading There For You- by C.Queen, and The Digimon Murderer- by ShadowFoxFolk. Those are both Ryukis. For a great crossover fic, read Chosen Empire-by The Digital Gate, it combines season 2,3 and 4. Last but not least, if you like Pokemon, read Digicross Tamers- by Patric O'Shea. It's a very different fic. Poke-Digi crossover.

Ja ne everybody.


	9. Chap 9 But it's just a show right?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

--------

**Is Anime Real? **

**Chapter 9: But it's just a show, right?**

---------

****

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. Meeting place of the Digidestined._

The Tamers were waling behind the two digimon, Hawkmon and Biyomon. They suddenly reached a place that was full of benches surrounded by tall trees. On these benches there sat a large crowd of teens, who looked familiar. Hawkmon flew over to a girl with long purple hair, and glasses. He then perched himself on her out held arm. He said something to her, and she then nodded, and looked towards the Tamers. Biyomon also did a something similar with an older girl, with brown hair.

Both girls walked towards the Tamers, and stopped before Jeri and Calumon. "Are you Jeri?" The brown haired girl asked. Jeri looked a bit startled, "Uhm, yeah, I am. Do I know you?" she asked. The girl shook her head. "No, but we met a Leomon who said he was looking for a Jeri." Jeri stiffened, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Takato put his hand on her shoulder, "How can you say something so cruel? I don't know how you know about Leomon, but he's- He's dead, okay. So don't you ever bring that up again." Takato said, anger- a rare emotion for him- was plain in his voice, as he tried to comfort Jeri. The purple haired girl looked confused, "But, if he was dead, he would just be reborn in the village of beginnings." she said. At this Rika snickered, "Village of beginnings, what do you think this is, some happy land tv-show? Next you'll be telling me you're a Digidestined."

"I am a Digidestined, and what would be wrong with that?" The girl asked. Rika was about to reply, but Ryo stepped up next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think she's telling the truth Rika." He turned to the girls. "You two wouldn't happen to be Yolei Inoue and Sora Takenouchi, would you?" "Yes, we are how did… The Sora stared "Ryo, what the hell are you saying, do you actually believe, that they are characters from a tv-show?" Rika looked at them all like they were all insane.

"Wait what do you mean tv-show?" Yolei asked clearly confused. Rika was about to answer, when a boy with black hair, and a Wormmon on his shoulder, came running towards them. He stopped in front of Ryo. "Ryo, Ryo is it really you?" Ryo looked at the boy confused, "Uhm do I know you?" He asked. The boy looked at him. "It-it's me Ken. Ken Ichijouji. And- and this is Wormon. Don't you remember?"

Ryo looked at Ken, not knowing why he, who seemed to be from another world, would know him, Ryo. Then suddenly his D-arc glowed, and surrounded him with light. This bringing memories long forgotten. Then the light faded. Rika looked at him with worry. "Ryo, what happened, are you okay?" "I- I remember now. Rika this is Ken, he was my friend a long time ago. He's the Ken from Digimon Zero Two, and I- I used to be a Digidestined." Everyone looked at him, some with- he's lost his mind- looks, others with aw, and others yet with excitement.

---------

Hey guys, sorry it was so short, but I wanted to post it today, I'll post again soon. I hope you liked it. Please if you have any sugestions as to what could make the story better, other than longer chaps, feel free to tell me.

Please review, cause I love hearing from you.

Ja ne.


	10. 10 Strange Events

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Well some things were inspired by actual happenings in digi-universe. So credit for the first part of the story really goes to Bandai.

--

**Is Anime Real?**

**Chapter 10: Strange Events.**

_Digital World, 6 Years Ago._

Two young boys stood in the dessert, their partner digimon beside them. Ryo Akiyama 11 years old and partner of Monodramon, and Ken Ichijouji 8 years old and partner of Wormmon. Both looked at the large digimon before them. Millenniummon, a machine, dragon digimon and the result of a DNA-Digivoloution between Kimeramon and Machinedramon, looked evilly at them as his data slowly started falling apart. He laughed. "What are you laughing at, you've lost." Monodramon said angrily. "Ha, I have not lost, for if I die so does Ryo." Millenniummon said with a smirk. "What, what are you talking about?" Ken asked. "Ryo you and I are like yin and yang, one cannot survive without the other. I am your true partner, come fly with me through the worlds of time." Millenniummon said to Ryo. Then Millenniummon's fortress, which was floating behind them exploded.

"Ryo, Ryo! Are you there? Ryo!" Ken searched through the ruins of what was once Millenniummon's base, Wormmon not far behind him also searching. Ken dropped to the ground, slamming his hands against the sand, tears in his eyes. Ryo was dead, as that realization sunk in Ken let the tears flow freely. "Goodbye, Ryo." He whispered.

--

Ryo trotted through a large forest, constantly having come upon enemies of all kinds. Some were clones of people he once knew, others were clones of people he would one day meet. Others still were evil digimon from different eras in time.

As he and Monodramon walked on, Ryo tried to remember. Tried to remember who he was, and what he had done before he came here, all he knew was his name, his age, and that his partner was Monodramon.

After many hours of walking, they suddenly came upon a large monster who looked like a cross between a dragon, an insect, and a tank. He was black, had two sets of arms you Ryo? Then join me, for I Millenniummon am your true partner." "You're wrong, with long claws on the hands, and two cannons on his back. His nose was a horn. "So you came, did Monodramon's my partner." Ryo said. "If that's the way you feel, then I shall destroy you." Millenniummon said. Monodramon jumped at him with a great yell, and as he did a blinding light covered the two digimon.

When the light faded, a single Digiegg lay on the ground. Ryo picked it up, and hugged it tightly.

--

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. Present day._

"What do you mean you were a Digidestined?" Rika asked Ryo with a raised eyebrow. "I, I was originally from this world, and I, I defeated a digimon called Millenniummon together with Ken." Ryo said, and turned towards Ken. "Ken, it's been so long." Ken smiled weakly at Ryo, " I' I thought you were dead." Ken said. Then suddenly he hugged Ryo, who patted him on the back. "It's okay Ken, I'm was never dead, I just lived in another world." Ken let go of Ryo and smiled. Yolei walked up and put her arms around Ken, pulling him into a comfort kiss.

"So you guys are really the Digidestined?" Kazu asked excitedly, after a while. "Yes we are, but how do you know about us, I thought Ryo lost his memory." Tai asked. "Well um, you see…" Kazu trailed off. "In our world you're all part of an anime called Digimon Adventure." Henry finished.

"Say what?" Davis asked. "It's true." Ryo said. "Yeah you're pretty famous where we're from." Takato added. "Wow really?" Davis exclaimed. "Tell me about it, I wanna know how big my role is."

As Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri tried to explain about their world and it's tv show to Davis, TK, Kari, Tai, Matt, Joe, June, Michael, and Willis, Mimi walked over to Ryo. "Hey Ryo, now that you've come back, how about a date?" She asked him, as Rika who was standing right beside him felt a vain pop up in her forehead. Oh she had something coming, and it wasn't pretty. Sensing the danger Ryo slugged his arm around Rika, and pulling her closer said "Sorry but I'm taken." Mimi looked shocked. "Oh." She said. "Well if you ever get ready for someone more up your alley, and not just a kid, let me know." Ryo gulped as he felt Rika slowly get out of his grasp, and ready herself for the old Ice Queen routine. No one messed with Rika, and what Mimi had just said had more than pissed her off. Of course Rika kept her emotions well hidden, and only those who knew her well could tell that everything wasn't just all dandy. Needless to say Mimi wasn't one of those people, and she continued to ogle Ryo, even though she knew he was taken. Then she turned to Rika, and said. "So what have you got that I don't ….? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Mimi continued completely unaware of the danger she was putting herself in.

Rika smiled a very unpleasant smile, and was about to give the cartoon bitch a piece of her mind, when she felt two hands on her shoulder. She looked back, irritated, to see Ryo and Alice holding her back. "Do you mind if I handle this?" Alice asked. Before Rika could reply, Alice strode over to Mimi, swung her arm back and landed a blow on Mimi's cheek. Mimi fell back. "What did…" Mimi started, but Alice interrupted her. "Don't you know, that you should never mess with the Digimon Queen? Consider yourself lucky, that I decided to step in. Rika would have made your life miserable, in more ways than one. Now I suggest you lay off Ryo, and show us all a lot more respect. You may have beaten Malomyotismon, but we beat things a lot tougher than that." Mimi, and everyone else who had stopped to listen, looked at Alice and Rika with mixed expressions.

After a long silence, Tai spoke. "What did you mean by Digimon Queen? If you're trying to control digimon, like the Digimon Emperor, then we'll have to stop you." "Feh, as if you could." Rika growled. "Wait, it's nothing like that. Rika is just Queen of the Digimon card game, and I'm the King." Ryo said hastily.

"Digimon card game?" Davis asked curiously.

After the Tamers had explained to the Digidestined about the card game, and Mimi had apologized to Rika, they all got better acquainted. As Ken and Ryo started catching up on each other's lives, Davis noticed Takato's goggles. When he asked about them, Takato explained that the leader always wears goggles. Davis seemed satisfied with that answer. Soon after he started chatting away with Kazu and Kenta, who were all too eager to hear what he'd been up to in the past few years.

Willis noticed Henry and Suzy had a Terriermon and Lopmon, and quickly took his own identical Digimon to meet them. Henry's Terriermon was a lot like Willis' Lopmon, and Suzy's Lopmon was very similar to his Terriermon. Being the same digimon didn't necessarily mean having the same personality. Henry and Willis both laughed at how different their Terriermons were.

--

After many failed attempts to contact Yamaki, the Tamers decided to spend the night at a nearby hotel. They had arranged to meet with the Digidestined, again the next afternoon. Izzy and Ken would try to help them find a portal back to their world.

Henry, Alice, Suzy, Ai and Mako were in one room, and to the left of it was Takato and Jeri's room, and to the right was Rika and Ryo's room. A few doors down was Kazu and Kenta's room, they hadn't been able to get one as close to the others. But all in all everything was good. The rooms were small, but cosy.

Rika entered hers and Ryo's room, Ryo was down in a nearby shop getting them a quick something to eat. The room wasn't very big, there were two beds standing next to each other, and above them was a small window, with white curtains. The bed's looked comfy, they had large pillows, and the sheets were a dark red. Beside each bed, was a small bedside table with a lamp on it. On the right side of the room, was a door that lead to a small bathroom.

Not long after Ryo returned with a small box of riceballs. Rika took a riceball, and mumbled a thanks, then took a bite. After they had finished had finished their meal, Ryo moved closer to Rika. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. "You know I love you right?" He whispered softly. "I, yeah, why?" Rika asked, cheeks slightly pink, she still loved it when he said that though she'd never admit it. "I want you to know, that no one means more to me than you. Mimi was definitely out of line earlier, but her words had not one bit of truth to them. You'll always be my number one, and if anyone's "just a kid", it's her." Ryo said seriously. "Jerk, you don't need to tell me that." Rika punched him lightly in the arm, but her words had no bite to them. Ryo pulled her in to a deep kiss, and she smilingly returned it. They rolled down onto the bed, arms around each other, lips locked together.

Takato and Jeri were also kissing, though not in as big a degree as Ryo and Rika. Henry and Alice though, had to keep their cool, otherwise they'd never hear the end of it from Suzy and Ai, and Mako would be making unappealing faces at them.

All the digimon had gotten a room to share, since everyone in this world knew about digimon, and openly welcomed them.

--

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. _

Mimi was feeling quite ashamed of her behaviour earlier, and she mentally beat herself up for it now. She had deserved that punch. She felt her sore cheek, it was still red, and slumped down in a bench in the park. It was dark, and through the trees she could see the moon and stars. She sighed, she should have gone home hours ago, but she hadn't felt like it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a blonde haired boy whom she knew all to well. "Michael, what are you doing here?" She asked him. "I could ask you the same thing, are you okay?" Michael asked. Mimi looked at him, with tears in her eyes. I was really horrible to Rika today, I know everyone probably hates me now." "No Mimi, everyone screws up once in a while. No one hates you, I certainly don't, on the contrary I, I." Michael pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you." He said. Mimi blinked, "I love you too." Mimi said, and then she ventured into deep kiss, with the guy she had always secretly loved.

--

_Digital World, Dark Cave._

A BlackGatomon and a Tsukaimon walked up to a throne made of stone, it was carved to look like skulls and bones covered it. In the throne sat a dark figure, with red eyes. "My Lord, should we destroy the humans?" Tsukaimon asked. "We will do a much better job than those pathetic digimon brought back from the dead, one of them couldn't even load data." BlackGatomon snickered. She was a champion digimon, with a lot more loaded data than most others. She was in other words, a very skilled, and strong fighter. Tsukaimon, a black form of Pattamon was almost as powerful, he was perhaps only a rookie, but had loaded the data of countless digimon. They weren't referred to as The Black Devils, just because of their looks.

"Yes by all means, give it a try. If you fail, I'll just feed your data to a more able digimon." The dark figure said. Both being used to these kind of threats, neither BlackGatomon nor Tsukaimon flinched. They also knew without a doubt, that they would win.

"Have no worries Barbamon." BlackGatomon said. "That's Master to you!" The dark figure, Barbamon, roared. BlackGatomon grinned, "Of course, Master." She said coolly. She was servant to no one, but if he liked to think that, then let him. He would eventually be serving her, as soon as she could digivolve. For now she would do as he asked, but only for the data she was bound to get. She smiled evilly, she and Tsukaimon would soon rule this pathetic world.

Watch out Tamers, you're in for a painful death. ´ Tsukaimon mentally snickered.

--

Okay, that's the longest chap I've ever written. I hope you all liked it. I appologize to Mimi fans, for the earlier scene, but I think that's kinda how she'd act. But as you can see she felt very guilty about it later, but had some nice comfort there, wouldn't you agree?

Ok I've gotta get to bed, it's getting late. Please review, cause I love to hear from you. Special thanks to the people who reviewed the last chap have a nice week.

Ja ne. This is Mangagirl18 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11 Heart of darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. So please don't sue. I have no money anyway. **Sigh.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 11: Heart Of Darkness.

Cherry Hotel. Odaiba, Japan. 7:10 AM 

Rika woke up to the sound of soft breathing, and the feel of someone's arm around her. She turned her head slightly, and came face to face with a sleeping Ryo. She couldn't help but smile he looked so peaceful. She sighed, they weren't supposed to have ended up in the same bed together. Nothing had really happened, aside from heated kissing, but to an outsider it would probably look somewhat different. Not that she would have minded doing something more than that, but with people all around them that wouldn't have been a wise decision. Besides ones first time shouldn't be experienced in some hotel. Well it was her first time. **What about him, has he ever….? **

As she was wrapped up in her thoughts, the very person she was pondering about stirred. Ryo slowly opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "Hey Wildcat, sleep well?" Rika quickly forgot her worries, as his smile and affectionate eyes put her at ease. "Yeah." She said. "You?" "With you next to me, how could I not sleep like a baby?" He asked with a grin. Rika rolled her eyes, but was soon pulled in for a good morning kiss.

--

Takato and Jeri had both fallen asleep relatively early, in each other's arms. Now, not long after Rika and Ryo, they woke. Jeri was the first to rouse, she just lay still, feeling his arms around her and his warm breath against her face.

Soon after though he also awoke, and as rays of light flooded through the small window lighting up her face, he kissed her gently. "Morning." He said. "Good morning Takato." She said smiling.

--

Henry and Alice were sitting on a red leather couch, in a quiet corner of the hotel. They had both woken up early and had decided that since the kids were asleep, (the kids being Suzy, Ai and Mako.) to make up for lost time together, and were now locked in a much longed for kiss.

--

--

_Rooftop, Odaiba, Japan. POV. BlackGatomon._

BlackGatomon peered down at the passing cars and people. **Humph, how pathetic, they're all so weak even a Botamon could take them out. They're just wandering around trying to find some meaning to their pathetic life. They don't even have a clue of what's in store for them. Well they'll see, soon enough. **BlackGatomonjumped down from the rooftop, and landed on a passing bus. The Tamers and their pets´weren't far awaysoon she'd take them out, and gain powerful data. Soon she'd digivolve, and then she'd beat that bastard Barbamon, and when she did she'd rule both worlds with Tsukaimon at her side.

--

Odaiba Park. Tokyo, Japan. 10:30 AM. POV. The Digidestined. 

"It's almost time, we should get going." Kari said. She, TK and their digimon were sitting in a café sipping a soda. "You're right, let's go." TK said. He gave Kari a quick peck on the lips. She smiled, and followed him out of the café. Gatomon and Pattamon weren't far behind.

--

"Davis, hurry up! We're gonna be late." June growled at her brother. They were at home, and Davis was really taking a long time getting ready. Veemon poked his head out through the opened door to Davis' room. "He'll be there in a minute." He said, and disappeared into the room again. June sighed. "Gazimon what am I gonna do with him?" "Well you could leave without him." Gazimon suggested. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea." She said. "Hey Davis, come here now or I'm leaving without you!" She called. Sound of someone shoving stuff aside could heard, and then Davis emerged from his room. He was wearing his usual goggles, a black t-shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves, dark blue jeans, and white and blue sneakers. "Okay, okay I'm here." He whined. June took a peek at his room. "Honestly Davis, you're the messiest person I know." She scolded. Davis retorted by sticking his tongue out. "Let's just get going." Gazimon said. They took one last glare at each other, then left the apartment, heading for the park.

--

Sora and Matt were already headed towards the park, hand in hand they walked through the park gate, Biyomon and Gabumon right behind them. As they reached the meeting spot, an area surrounded by tall trees and with plenty of benches, they saw that Tai, Agumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi, Palmon, Michael, Betamon, Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon were already there. "Hey guys." Matt greeted. "Hey yourself." Tai said. Soon after TK, Kari, Pattamon, and Gatomon arrived.

--

"Umm, I hate to say it, but we're gonna be late." Hawkmon said to his partner, who was currently on the couch in Ken's apartment, making out with said boy. When they realized Hawkmon was watching them, they both blushed. "Umm, yeah you-you're right." Yolei managed to say. And soon the four of them, Wormmon included, were rushing out the door.

_Somewhere in Odaiba. POV BlackGatomon._

The black feline digimon was sitting in a tree, watching people pass by. She yawned, the human world was so pathetic. Suddenly there was a scream, BlackGatomon looked down, to see a young girl with tears in her eyes. She was bleeding from her right knee. As BlackGatomon watched her, three teenage boys walked up to her. They were all clad in black leather pants and jackets. They all looked relatively tough, but the one in the middle was the toughest looking, he had spiked black hair. "Care to repeat what you just called me?" He said in a mean voice, as he pushed the girl to the ground. She looked scared, but still she found the courage to say. "I, I called you a big looser. You jerk." The boy fumed, and kicked her. She cried out in pain.

BlackGatomon looked on, she had a strange feeling. What was it, could it be concern? **Of course not, she's just a human, and I have no intention of helping anyone but myself.**

The girl shakily got to her feet. "You, you can't go around hurting animals, I, I won't let you." She stammered. "Oh, and how do you plan on stopping us?" The boy asked mockingly. "I, I…" As she struggled for words, the boys came closer. "We're gonna kick your ass kid." One of them said. He pulled back his fist, ready to strike, but suddenly felt a searing pain in his face. He looked at the girl, and in front of her stood what looked like a strange black cat. "Don't touch her, if you do, I'll kill you all." The black cat said. The boys looked at each other, then took off running.

BlackGatomon turned to the girl. "Can you stand?" She asked her. "Yes, I…" "Good." BlackGatomon said. She leapt onto a passing truck. "Hey wait!" The girl called, but BlackGatomon was gone.

------

Okay, so what did you think? Plese review. And thanks to all my reviewers.

Just so you all know, I have nothing against guys who wear leather, but I just wanted to give a clear image of the assholes. Ok have a nice day.

Ja ne, Mangagirl18


	12. Chapter 12: Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the few characters I my self came up with.

--

**Is Anime Real?**

**Chapter 12: Tears.**

--

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. 3:22 PM. POV. The Digidestined._

TK and Kari with their digimon had reached the entrance to the park. They were about to head on in, when something bumped into TK sending him forward towards the ground. "Au, what the…" TK picked himself off the hard sidewalk, and looked to see what had hit him. "Veemon, Davis! Watch where you're going." June shouted. Davis extended a hand to TK, helping him up. "Sorry man, we didn't see you there." TK rolled his eyes, and grabbed Kari's hand. "Just try to use your eyes next time, and I'll let it slide." He chuckled. Davis sighed, and the eight of them (June and the digimon included) continued into the park.

"Hey guys." Matt greeted; as TK, Kari, Davis, and June (their digimon were of course with them) walked up to him and the others who had already arrived. "Right, now we're only missing Ken, Yolei, Wormmon and Hawkmon. Then our Digidestined team is complete. The Tamers should be here soon." Tai said.

--

Odaiba Elementary, Tokyo, Japan. 2:30 PM. POV. Hinata Tsuwari. 

10 year-old Hinata Tsuwari sat silently on a bench, in the corner of the schoolyard. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and white sneakers. Around her waist was a dark blue belt. Her hair was black, and it was roughly shoulder length. It was held away from her face by two pink clips, on each side of her head. Her eyes were an amazing green.

She winced, as she bended her knee. It had a large blue spot, where the boys from earlier had kicked her. She shivered, as she thought what would have happened if that black cat hadn't saved her. **A digimon.** She thought. She'd seen them on the news, and was sure that her savvier was definitely one like them. The bell rang, it was time for the last lesson of the day, math. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

--

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. POV. The Tamers._

"So then Tai says, "Cool show me some day" and gives me a thumbs up, I'm telling you I am the luckiest kid on earth." Kazu was going on and on about Tai and Davis. Takato was mildly interested, Jeri was trying not to giggle, Henry was discussing something with Terriermon, Ryo was busy pondering about his newfound memories; Suzie, Ai, and Mako, were talking about the upcoming Card Tournament, in their world; and Rika and Alice were desperately attempting to block out Kazu's meaningless rambling. Rika sighed. She couldn't wait till they found a way back home.

--

_Odaiba Elementary, Tokyo, Japan. 3:32PM, POV. Hinata Tsuwari._

Hinata stepped out into the schoolyard, breathing in the fresh air. Finally school was out, Summer Vacation had officially started. A moment later kids came stampeding out, talking loudly to each other, as they did. Everyone was psyched, that the holidays were finally there.

"Hey Hinata." A familiar voice called. Hinata looked up, and saw, her childhood best friend, Uryu Niwa. He was only two months older than her, and they'd been together since kindergarten. He had short messy brown hair, and green eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and blue shoes.

"So, your house?" He asked. She nodded, and the two walked off down the road. "I can't believe we finally reached the holidays." Uryu said. "Yeah it's so awesome." Hinata replied, sharing his enthusiasm.

They walked on like this for a good 5 minutes, happily chatting away about what they were gonna do this holiday.

But then suddenly they stood face to face, with a giant elephant skeleton. It growled. Then spoke. "I am SkullMammothmon, Mega level Digimon. Who dares get in my way? Never mind I'll just kill you. Gran Charge." He charged at Hinata, tusks aiming to pierce her. "HINATA!" Uryu shouted, he then jumped in, in front of her, taking a large tusk trough the stomach.

"URYU, NOOO." Hinata yelled, as he began coughing up blood. The tusk was sticking out of his back, and blood was slowly dripping from it. As she looked on in horror, Uryu smiled at her warmly, then his eyes shut and his body went lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "URYUUU! Uryu." She whispered the last part, then turned to her friend's murderer. With eyes that showed nothing but pain, she looked at the monster before her. "You're next." He said coldly. She closed her eyes, and waited for the end to come.

---

Okay, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. On top of that this chap's real short. But in my defense, I had a writer's block, and tons of stuff to do. I'll try to update again very soon, and the next chapter will be longer.

Anyways, appart from being short, what did you all think?

Thanks a ton to all those who've reviewed, I really apreciate it. :D

On a final note, I promise to make the next chapter a lot less sad.

OK, now for those who'd like something really cool to read, and who like the idea of a Pokemon Digimon crossover, check out Patrick O'Sheas Digicross. It's really fantastic.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Hinata Tsuwari, Uryu Niwa, and of course the plot of this fic. So duh I don't own Digimon.

--

**Is Anime Real?**

**Chapter 13: My Dark Angel.**

--

_Street in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. POV. Hinata Tsuwari._

Hinata was on the ground sobbing, and whispering Uryu's name. She heard a low growl, and looked up. Through her blurred vision, she could make out SkullMammothmon standing over her. "You're next." He chuckled evilly. **Please, please someone help. I need a miracle.** Hinata thought.

--

_Odaiba Park, Tokyo, Japan. __POV. Rika Nonaka._

Rika was very close to smacking Kazu upside the head, but fortunately for him, they had now reached their destination. A few meters away were the Digidestined, all waiting for them. "Hey, hope we didn't keep you guys waiting?" Takato called to them. "Nah, we just got here." Gomamon said. "Oh well that's good." Takato said.

Rika sat on a nearby bench, deciding to just watch for now. Yolei, and June came over to her, with their digimon by their side. Rika glanced at them; she really wasn't in the mood for their company right now.

"Hey." June said. "Mind if we join you?" Yolei asked. Rika raised an eyebrow. "It's a free country." She answered somewhat coldly. June seemed a little taken aback by this; but Yolei sat down, and held out her hand. "I never quite got your name, I'm Yolei." "Rika, and I already know who you are." Rika said. "Oh yeah… Um. That anime right?" Yolei hesitated, then regained her composure. "So did they get all the good scenes?" She asked. Rika looked at her for a few seconds before answering, face unreadable. "I guess. They showed pretty much everything up until your defeat of Malomyotismon. Then a twenty-five years later epilogue."

Yolei blinked. "An epilogue, that takes place in the future? I. Who did I end up with?" She asked. Rika smirked, as she considered if she should tease the girl, with something along the lines of you ended up with Davis´, but then thought better of it. "You and Ken had three kids." She said in a bored tone. Yolei's expression was hard to read for a few seconds; then she let out a squeal of joy, and started jumping up and down.

This got the others' attention; Ken stopped his conversation with Ryo, and came over. The others moved closer, and watched interested. Ryo glanced at Rika, but her face was unreadable as usual. Ken came up to Yolei and asked what was up. She flung herself at him in a tight embrace, kissing him, as he slowly returned the gesture. "Oh, Ken, we're gonna be parents. 3 kids, can you believe it? 3." Her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Ken looked confused, as he let it sink in. "Wha, what are you talking about?" He asked, hoping she hadn't gone mad. "Rika told me what happens in the future." Yolei said, still beaming with joy.

Ken looked at Ryo. Don't tell me your girlfriend's psychic?" He asked a bit humoured. One look from Rika quickly pulled the smile off his face. Ryo laughed. "Nah, she's just talking the epilogue of the Digimon anime." "Ken looked at him. "Epilogue?" He asked, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah." Jeri said. "In the last episode there was a brief clip from 25 years into the future." After a stunned silence, Tai said. "Well was it good?" "Yeah, what else happened?" Davis chimed in. Takato was about to answer when Henry cut him off. "I think we've already said to much, no one should know to much about their own future." Davis was about to object, but Izzy backed Henry up. So, after a few last complaints, there was no more talk about the future. Instead they all listened to Takato's recount of their adventures; with the others adding their take on it all, every now and then.

After a few hours, they all decided to head their separate ways, and to meet again the next day. So with that the Tamers were now headed back to their hotel.

--

_Moonbeam Hotel. Odaiba. Tokyo. Japan. POV. The Tamers._

Ryo entered his room; he had just been down to the local shop, to buy some snacks. He looked around, the room was dark, and the light from the hallway behind him only cast small lighting on the beds and the carpet on the floor.

It seemed Rika was out somewhere, but he didn't mind too much, he felt like taking a long bath anyway. He stepped further into the room, and turned on the light, then closed the door behind him. He removed his clothes, so he now stood only in boxers. He then headed for the bathroom. He opened the door, and came face to back with a topless Rika. He let out a gasp, and Rika turned around. As she realized he was here, and looking at her, she immediately tried to cover her chest, a little to late. Her face turned as red as Guilmon, and Ryo was in much the same state. Then he slowly recovered. "That's some body you've got there, Wildcat." Rika blushed even more. "Ryo, you…" Then she realized he was standing in only his boxers. She couldn't help but stare for a few seconds. But then she stopped herself, and tried (but failed) to put on an angry face. In truth his words had flattered her, and though this wasn't exactly how she had pictured it, she had wanted to take things a bit further with him.

Ryo couldn't help but stare at the part of his girlfriend which had until now been hidden from him. Rika finally came to a decision, and to Ryo's surprise and delight, she made the first move. She kissed him, their bare chests touching together as she did. Ryo returned the gesture, and they slowly moved towards the bed. This would surely be a night to remember.

--

_Street in Odaiba. Tokyo. Japan. Many hours ago. POV Hinata Tsuwari. _

**I need a miracle. **Hinata thought, as tears slowly fell down her cheek, and dampened the ground. She could feel SkullMammothmon get ready to strike. Then he suddenly screamed in agony. She opened her eyes, and saw what looked like a black winged, female angel. She was driving the beast back, and suddenly with a final attack she made him disintegrate into data.

The dark angel turned to her. "Are you okay, Hinata?" "I…" Before Hinata could finish, the angel started glowing, and became a figure she knew. It was the black cat who had saved her from those boys. A small orb suddenly appeared in Hinata's hands.

I am BlackGatomon I am a Digimon. The object in your hands is a digivice. So I guess that means that we're partners." "Partners?"

---

Okay, I think I'm gonna disconinue this story, unless people really want me to continue. Because let's be honest, I didn't know where I was going with this story when I started it. I have all these new ideas, for much better stories, so I think I'll start writing them. I'm planning to do all sorts of one shots. And then if my mind and time allows, I'd like to write a fic about the Tamers and their kids. (Meaning a future story.)

Ok, anyways what did ya all think? I wasn't to pleased with this chap myself, but hey it's better than nothing.

I upped my profile a whole lot, and I even made a poll. Please check it out.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I've decided to give a shot at finishing this fic. I'm sorry it took so long and I apologize for the chapter being so short, but hopefully it'll be longer next time. Expect a long wait for the next chap though, a month minimum. I'm also working on another fic, which I like a lot more than this one. It's about the Tamers' kids. :D

Anyway, PLEASE review! They really do inspire me to write.

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and my few original characters.

--

Is Anime Real?

Chapter 14.

-- -- -- --

_Street in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. Pov. Hinata Tsuwari._

"Are you alright kid?" The cat creature, BlackGatomon as she'd called herself, asked. "Y-you, you saved me again, you…" Hinata couldn't finish, as tears started to flow. She slumped to her knees, and let out a low cry. BlackGatomon came up to her, and wiped a tear away with her paw. Hinata blinked.

"You'll be okay kid, I won't leave you." BlackGatomon said, in as soft a voice as she could muster. "Hi-Hinata." Hinata stammered. "Huh?" "My name's Hinata." She said in a whisper. "Oh, well that's a nice name." BlackGatomon smiled at her. Hinata sniffled. "Thanks."

After what seemed like hours, but could possibly have only been minutes, Hinata and BlackGatomon began walking towards Hinata's apartment. It was only a ten minute walk, so they were there before they knew it.

They entered the medium sized apartment, a small hall led to a fair sized living room. The walls were white, and there were two red couches in the corner. Not far from the couches stood a dining table, with red seated chairs lining it. There were two large windows, and a glass door, which lead to a small balcony.

Hinata slumped down on the red couch, and pulled her knees to her chin. "Hinata?" BlackGatomon asked concernedly. Hinata blinked. "It, it's all my fault." She whispered, as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

--

_Tamers' POV._

Rika blinked a few times, as the sun's soft rays shone warmly on her face. She let out a small yawn, and then felt a pair of arms wrap around her bare waist. "Morning Wildcat." Ryo said as he kissed her cheek. "Morning Ryo." She said, as she pulled him into a proper kiss.

--

Takato woke up to the sound of Jeri singing. She was taking a shower. He smiled; she had such a beautiful voice. Not long after, she stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a long pink dress, and white sandals. She was very pretty. He walked over and kissed her gently, she happily returned it. Then he went to the bathroom to get showered and dressed himself.

--

Henry and Alice had gotten up early to get some time alone before their meeting with the Digidestineds. They were currently making out in a secluded place, in a small corner of the hotel garden. After a while Henry said. "We'd better go back now; the others are probably all waiting for breakfast now." And so they headed back to the hotel.

--

An hour later, they were on their way to the park. They were at the entrance, when their D-Arcs started beeping signalling that there was a Digimon nearby.

They hurried towards it Takato and Guilmon in the lead. When they reached the area there was nothing to see. Then suddenly Jeri screamed. "Jeri?!" Takato exclaimed. He whipped around but was shocked by what he saw.

Jeri was hugging… "LEOMON!" Takato exclaimed. "So the Digidestined were right, Leomon **is** back." Henry said. They all stepped forward to greet the tall lion.

Rika smiled, it was good seeing Jeri reunited with her partner. Ryo put his arm around her, and smiled too.

--

"There they are!" Tai shouted, as the Tamers finally arrived. "Sorry we're late." Takato said. "We ran into an old friend." "An old friend?" Tai said. Then he spotted Leomon, with Jeri sitting on his shoulder. "Hey, that's the Leomon we met." Yolei said.

--

The darkness was thick in the large cave. Barbamon sat on his throne, watching the Tamers and Digidestined through a screen on the wall.

"Damn it, where's BlackGatomon when you need her?" He growled. "Tsukaimon!" He snarled. The small figure of Tsukaimon appeared in front of him. "Yes my Lord?" Tsukaimon asked. "Find me BlackGatomon, make sure you're both back here by midnight tomorrow, or face the consequences."

Tsukaimon nodded, and flew off. He hoped that his sister hadn't done something stupid.

After Tsukaimon had left, Barbamon decided it was time for a little fun……

--

Hinata's tears were slowly subsiding, and she now looked at her newfound partner. "BlackGatomon, do you have a nickname?" "Umm, no." The feline Digimon answered perplexedly. "Then, can I call you Angel?" Hinata asked. "Why, Angel?" "Because I think it suits you, and you're my angel, my guardian angel."

"Hmm, Angel… You know, I kinda like that." Said BlackGatomon, now dubbed Angel.

--

Tsukaimon flew over a rooftop not far from where Hinata and Angel were. He looked at the people on the street, he quickly grew irritated at the sight, and turned his elsewhere, as he scoffed over how pathetic humans were.

--

As the Tamers and Digidestined greeted Leomon, they failed to notice the mysterious eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

But as the mysterious figure readied itself for a fight, the Tamers' Digimon tensed up and finally noticed. Guilmon was the first to sense it. His eyes turning into slits, he growled.

"Hey, what's wrong with your Digimon?" Yolei asked with a tone that showed she did not approve. "There's trouble." Leomon said. "There's a Digimon nearby." Henry's Terriermon said. Renamon stepped forward, as did Impmon. "Rika, this Digimon, it's powerful." Renamon said to her partner. "How powerful?" Rika asked calmly. "At least Ultimate." Renamon replied. "Well then, I say we Biomerge and kick this mon's ass!" Ryo said grinning. "I couldn't agree more." Rika said. "You guys ready?" She asked looking at Takato and Henry. "You bet." Takato said.

They all held out their D-Arcs, and in unison shouted. "Biomerge Activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to…."

"Terriermon Biomerge to…."

"Renamon Biomerge to…."

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to…."

"Gallantmon!"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

"Justimon!"

The Digidestined stared in awe at the four Megas. Sakuyamon shouted. "All right, we know you're there, so come out now!"

As the bushes started to shake all of them were ready, but the Tamers were all a bit shocked when they saw a black version of Rapidmon appear.


	15. Chapter 15: Destined Tamer

Hey everyone. First of all I wanna apologize for not updating for so long, but first of all I've been buisy. Then I had problems with my Laptop, and themn I had a writer's block, whcih is partly why this chapter is so short. ^^;

But I want you to know that I havn't given up on this story, and that I plan to finish it. I have most of the plot in my head, it's really just a matter of getting it onto paper. :P

I'm also slowly planning a fic about the Tamer's kids, I've already got the title down. Tamed Legacy. So keep an eye out for that between Decwember and the new year. 2009 is bound to have more fanfic activity from me.

I'd like to apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes, but I had to write this in word pad. :( My spelling isn't as good in English as it is in Danish. But I think that I've greatly improved ince I started this.

On another note, I'd like to know how many of you think I should change the rating? I'm not sure if M is a bit high?

Finally I'd just like to say that if you're looking for a good Digimon fic, then check out the ones by Silvormoon, Fruitloop Trooper, and The Digital Gate.

Is Anime Real? 

Chapter 15: 

BlackRapidmon stepped out from the bushes, they rustled as he did. His black armor reflected the sunlight, creating a shadowy glow-like effect. His eyes held an evil look, and he grinned maliciously as he scanned the crowd before him.

"Yikes, it's my evil twin." Terriermon's half of MegaGargomon said. "Terriermon." Henry reprimanded him, also from inside of the Mega Digimon, in which they were connected.

Jeri held out her D-Arc. An image of their malicious foe appeared on the holographic screen. "BlackRapidmon, Ultimate, Dark Type Digimon, special attacks Tri-beam, Miracle Missile, and Rapid Fire."

Izzy watched this in amazement, and in an excited voice he said. "Your Digivice can Identify Digimon?" Jeri nodded, Yeah, D-Arcs are pretty handy." "D-Arcs?" Tai asked curiously. "Yeah it's Card spelled backwards, courtesy of Shibumi." Jeri said. "Shibumi?" Ken asked. "A friend of Henry's father, he sort of helped create them." The Digidestined who were listening, were now even more confused now than before. "He helped…." Izzy started, but was interrupted by Davis. "Uh guys, have you forgotten the big evil Digimon?"

They all turned around to look at BlackRapidmon, who was staring at the four Megas in front of him. They all stared right back, Sakuyamon, with an expressionless face as always.

Rika's half of Sakuyamon growled in annoyance. "Are we just gonna stand here, or are we actually gonna fight? Sometime today would be nice."

"Of course not Wildcat, you wanna do the honors, or should I?" Ryo asked from inside Justimon. "Hey don't we get a say in this?" Terriermon piped from MegaGargomon. "Yeah, I'm just itching for a fight!" Gallantmon said pumping his fist in the air.

As the four Megas continued to talk, and deliberately ignored him, BlackRapidmon's patience wore thin. He snarled, and fired a missile at Gallantmon. It hit him dead on, but as the smoke cleared Gallantmon stood with barely a scratch. The Digidestined stared, wide eyed.

"That's it, no more chit chat, Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted. Her attack hit its target with full force, and BlackRapidmon screamed as he burst into data.

--

At the same time, that the Tamers and Digidestined were busy fighting BlackRapidmon, Hinata and BlackGatomon, now nicknamed Angel, were sitting in Hinata's living room. Hinata had finally calmed down a bit and they were now each sipping a soda that Hinata had gotten from the fridge. They were just enjoying each other's company not really speaking much.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, as the window not far from them was blown up, sending shards of glass everywhere; some of them hit Hinata, who was being sheltered as much as possible by Angel. Blood trickled freely from the small cuts, as Hinata flinched.

Angel let go of her partner, and scanned the room for the intruder. Her eyes widened, as she found him. "Tsukaimon?!"

Standing face to face with her brother Angel cringed at the look of pure loathing he gave her. "Tsukaimon I…." "Don't, don't say a word you filthy traitor. How can you stand there fawning over some human, and a Tamer of all things? We're supposed to kill them not help them! Tsukaimon shouted, making Angel cringe yet again. "Brother I…" "I said SHUT UP!!!" He shouted venomously. Angel felt tears start to form in her eyes. "If you want to redeem yourself, then step aside and let me get rid of that insult to Digimon kind." "Angel didn't move. "I said **move** BlackGatomon." He seethed.

Angel's tears stopped and her face took on an expression of such malice, that Tsukaimon took a step backward. "It's Angel if you don't mind, _dear brother."_ She said Icily, as she looked up with a lazy expression that clearly masked absolute anger. "If **you** want to live, I suggest you get out of here now!" She looked at him with eyes that said she was dead serious. "You are my brother, and I will give you the chance to go. But if you harm even a single hair on Hinata's head then so help you I will tear you apart so that not even your Data remains. You know which one of us is the strongest in the long run. Take your own advice, and "Step aside"." Tsukaimon snarled but backed away. "The Tamer's days are numbered, the Tamers are already facing strong opponents. Sooner or later they will loose, and you can't do anything to stop it. Lord Barbamon will rule all the worlds!!!" He shouted as he flew out of the shattered window.

Hinata slumped to the ground, horror written on her face. Angel turned to her. "Are you okay Hinata?" Hinata's horrified eyes filled with tears as she choked out. "I... I, I'm so s-sorry." She sniffled. Angel wiped away a tear with her paw, and smiled although it was somewhat strained. "Hinata, don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong." "B-but he's your brother, he..." Hinata started, but was ut off by Angel. "He made it clear where his loyalties lie. I was fortunate enough to meet you and see the light. I chose my path and he's chosen his. He is no longer my brother." Hinata's eyes widened a bit at the last line, but she accepted that Angel had made her choice. _`She chose me' _Hinata thought with a smile.

Angel looked at Hinata seriously. "Hinata, do you know what a Tamer is?" "A Tamer? No what's that." "A Tamer is someone who has a partner Digimon and who helps their Digimon fight and Digivolve." "So I'm a Tamer?" "In a way yes, but here in your world people with a Digimon are called Digidestined." "What do you mean in my world?"

Angel put her paw to her chin in thought. Then she started to explain. "There is a world very much like this one but in a parralel universe. That parralel universe has it's own earth and Digital World. That's where I come from. By accident my former Lord Barbamon discovered your world, and planned t conquer all the worlds. Now the Tamers of my world were somehow transported to this world and have met up with the Digidestined of this world. They will soon be facing a dangerous enimy. Which is why we should seek them out and try to help them." Hinata nodded slowly. "But what am I then, a Tamer or a Digidestined?" Angel cocked her head to the side a bit her tail swishing slightly as she thought. "Hmm how about Destined Tamer?" "Destined Tamer." Hinata repeated slowly, then smiled. "I like that."

--

The Digidestined stared in awe for a moment, then Yolei stepped forward. "Wait, you.... You killed him!"

--------------

Ooh cliffie, I'm so evil he he. :D

Okays, I'll try to update as soon as possible.

I'd like to give a BIG thanks to my previous reviewers. You ROCK! Except for the one who keeps saying rediculous things tht have nothing what so ever to do with the story. I mean "Mimi's Gay" What the hell kind of a comment is that? Please if you don't have anything construktive or nice to say then stay away! No one's forcing you to read this fic.

To everyone else, have a GREAT day, and please review!


End file.
